


Wolf Wishes

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, EWE, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: The first time Harry successfully transforms, he’s too tired to do more than sleep.





	Wolf Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rough Trade Monthly Drabble - [February](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/february-2019-monthly-drabble/).

The first time Harry successfully transforms, he’s too tired to do more than sleep. His form is comfortable, that much he knows, and that is all he cares about. He curls up in a ball next to the always-burning Grimmauld Place fireplace. The next morning, Harry is human again. He doesn't think much of it, grabbing some breakfast and barely mumbling his destination before running into the fireplace.

The first person he tells is his animagus transformation instructor, who promptly congratulates him. Ella's old enough to have trained both his father and godfather when they went through the academy, not that they'd taken the animagus elective.

The next person he tells is Ron, who's suitably impressed. "So what are you? Five knuts on you being a bird." Ron isn't taking the elective on account of 'not wanting to drive himself up the bend', but he's been around during enough of Harry's meditation sessions.

"I'm not a bird," Harry says, rolling his eyes. There was fur, paws, a heightened sense of smell. Big and comfortable. Definitely not a bird. He makes a hasty escape before he has to explain to Ron that he doesn't actually know what his form is yet. It's not supposed to happen, but, well. He was _really_ tired last night.

On his lunch break, Harry finds his way to the creature regulation department, where he often spends his time. Partially because it's where Hermione is, partially because Hermione has her own office. Harry shares a cubicle with Ron and a workroom with all the other trainees, and it smells of sweat and confusion and Neville's latest herbology side project. Hermione's office may be small, but it smells nice and has a well-stocked selection of tea. She's still working when Harry lets himself in, so he relaxes into a guest chair and lights the kettle.

As the water begins to heat, Harry leans back and sinks into himself. He knows he can do it. And it's as comfortable here as it is at home, with Hermione's smuggled-in muggle pen writing on parchment and the kettle quickly heating through magic. It's easy to let himself be, to slip in and slip down from the chair and land on the ground. His thick fur prevents him from feeling any pain from the impact.

Feeling excited, Harry wags his tail and walks around Hermione's desk to rest his head on her lap. He can hear her soft huff, the way her heartbeat thuds evenly in her chest. Can feel the way her hand slowly lowers to pet his head.

"Congratulations," she says, rubbing his ears. She laughs a little, kissing the top of his head. Harry gets the feeling that he’ll be in the doghouse if he tries to kiss her back in this form.

And Harry still doesn't know exactly what he is, but it's too easy to close his eyes and relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
